Tradition Told Me
by thestoriesyoulove
Summary: Claire has never confirmed her feelings for Quil. She was just told about imprinting and thrown into a relationship with him. Claire wants to find herself and her own identity a side from being Quil Ateara's girlfriend. Will she find what she's looking for? Or will she find herself in one big mess? Redoing this story starting where I left off but I have some new twists ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first twilight fan fiction! I'm excited because I have always been very interested in the werewolf side of twilight, and thought why not! This chapter is not all that exciting, but I had to get all the basics down first! Let me know what you think! I will take the good and the bad!**

Tradition told me that it's important to stay with the tribe. Follow the tribe rules, and openly question nothing. I just can't do that anymore. Ever since Quil drunkenly poured his heart out to me when I was 15 about the legends not being just stories, imprinting, and the cold ones, I have put on a face that makes me look like I question nothing. I'm 16 almost 17 now. I can't help but feel this aching almost gnawing that's in my chest. Like something is wrong. I don't know how much longer I can pretend that I'm happy with Quil in this way. We've been dating almost a year now. And it's never felt right.

Flashback:

"Quil I think you have had enough".

Claire laughed out loud. Quil was never been one to drink but tonight something had been bothering him. And he had been trying to bury it with beer after beer for almost 2 hours now.

"Clllaiire" he slurred, she scrunched her nose up at him. This didn't happen often but when it did it was unsettling, it gave her anxiety I mean the thought of this man twice her size becoming an angry drunk right before her eyes was kind of daunting.

"Do you know how much I love you"? He slurred. She rolled her eyes here we go again. Another 'Claire let me drunkenly and awkwardly tell you how much I love you episodes'. She had never thought much of them though. They were best friends, she loved him too.

But tonight was different.

"Claire there is something really important I need to tell you. I have been wanting to say it for a long time".

Claire got up from her place on the couch, following him as he swayed over to the kitchen. Swinging his beer bottle as he went like a little kid and a toy. Man this was getting old fast.

"What Quil" She huffed in annoyance "What do you want to tell me". She looked over at the clock it was 10 minutes until 11. She had to be home at 11, and she would for sure have to walk with Quil in this state, and it was freezing great now she was really annoyed.

Quil spun around to look at her. "I love you" he said. She looked at him for a moment and then looked down. "I know Quil I love you too, your my best friend". He looked at her. He had this weird look in his eyes. He almost looked hurt. "No, no Claire-bear I love you more than just that. You are everything to me. There are things I have been keeping from you…" he leaned against the door the intoxication staring to take over a little more.

"Quil you know you can tell me anything". Claire smiled up and him, god he loved that smile. "You know the legends, right?" She nodded. "Well they are real" he said. Then, he got all theatrical. "They are very real I have lived some of them"! Claire looked at him like he was a crazy person. 'I'm never letting him drink again'. She thought but he continued. "And then there's imprinting! It's so crazy when you find your soul mate and Claire you! You are mine! And I love you more than words and I just want to be with you but you're too young to be together like that." He pouted. She froze she had heard of imprinting, the legends of course but it was all real? She tried to brush it off. Chalk it up to Quil being drunk but she couldn't shake it.

5 minutes till 11. Crap she thought, she would be late for sure she had to get going now and run to be sort of close to on time.

"Come on let's get you to bed". She said and grabbed his forearm, big and muscular or not, he was still drunk, and followed her without a fight.

"Just remember what I said Claire-bear, remember that I love you and will wait" he whispered in her ear as they walked down the hall to his room. Claire got a lump in her throat, she never knew he felt this way about her. She had obviously had her moments when she crushed over him like a little school girl, but she never saw it coming to life.

"Get in bed drunky" she laughed as he crawled into bed and she put the covers over him. "How are you getting home"? He said as he smashed his face into the pillow. She felt anger build up inside her, the only reason she told her mom to go to bed early is because Quil said he would bring her home. "Well thanks to you I have to walk home in the cold. So have fun in your nice warm bed while I freeze my ass off outside". He rolled over to look at her, "wait give me a minute I …. I can take…" And with that he fell asleep.

Claire stomped out of the house and to the main road and towards her house. She needed a break from him. He was overbearing, judgmental, and wanted to make very decision for her. But whenever she put her two sense in about his life it started a fight. 'You're just a kid I'm the adult blah blah blah'. She sighed why was there friendship so difficult now?

She shoved her key into the lock, trying to be quiet but the anger was getting the best of her. She didn't understand this anger she was having towards him. It came out of now where. Sure things were starting to build, but it was like one day a couple weeks ago she just snapped. And things were changing.

End Flashback.

Claire sat at her desk working on her take home biology final. She was glad it was almost the end of the year. She couldn't wait for the summer. It was going to be crazy, parties, kickbacks, she was so excited. She and her mom had moved off the reservation and into forks after her freshman year. Her mom was a nurse that worked the night shifts at the forks E.R. It worked better this way, since she went to Forks High School. Quil however was infuriated by the news. Of course it caused a fight, Claire just wanted what was best for her mom. The commute was hard and not very practical especially in the winter. There wasn't much Quil could do. Emily and Sam had both tried to talk her mom out of it. But Claire was on board, and she said that was all that mattered.

Claire heard a knock on the door and her mom stop doing the dishes to go get it. She sighed, she already knew who it was.

"Claire sweetie! Quils here"! She got up from her desk to greet him. She was happy to see him, since her mom and her moved she didn't see him as often. Which made things easier.

Quil smiled when he saw her and it made her smile. She loved him, she really did, but things just never felt right.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He felt so warm and smelt so good it was enough to make her melt. "Hey there" he said letting her go. "Hey what's up"? She asked as they sat at the small breakfast bar in Claire's kitchen.

Her mom passed lasagna over to both of them and they thanked her. As they ate he told her what was new on the rez. Not much as she had thought, but he told her how the pack was doing and how Emily and Sam were going to try for a baby soon, and how Jared and Kim were talking wedding dates.

This made Claire get that hot tingly feeling all down her body. As all the imprints and the guys were moving forward with their relationship, she could feel Quil wanted more. I mean he did wait for her for almost 15 years. She prayed that he didn't propose to her. She was defiantly not ready for that.

"So what about you Claire- bear". She said as her mom gave him his third helping of lasagna. She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing much, finals are kicking my ass". She huffed as she got up and put her plate in the sink. Quil followed her lead as he finished his dinner and put the plate in the sink too. He lend down and kissed her head, "you're going to do fine Claire-bear, I have no worries". He smiled at her. No lie it made her feel good. "So there's a pack bonfire tonight, I know you got finals and stuff but you wanna go"? She wanted to, it would be nice to see everyone, but she really needed to make more progress on her bio final. She grimaced she knew it would hurt his feelings. "I would love to but I have to get my bio final done, but hey summer is next week and I can go to all the bonfires you want me too". This make him smile he pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed her on the lips. He cupped her face in his hands and said "I can't wait". She smiled and walked him to the door, they said there good byes and he walked off towards his old beat up bronco.

Claire sat back down at her desk and sorted through what she needed to get done. She thought back to the day she talked to Emily and Sam about the legends, how that everything Quil had said was true. It kinda freaked her out. But Emily was very comforting about it. Answering all her questions. Especially the ones she had about imprinting. Sam had been infuriated with Quil for telling her because he thought that she was too young to know. And maybe she was, or maybe it was just too early. She wasn't sure about her feelings for Quil at that time. Hell she still wasn't sure about them even now. She had feelings for Quil, she loved him obviously, the man had watched over her for 15 years. No matter how much he annoyed her she owed him a lot. Claire sighed as she pulled herself away from her desk and decided that she was done studying for the night. She pulled her hoodie and sweat pants on and crawled into her bed with her laptop. Scrolling through her Facebook feed she couldn't shake this feeling she had in the pit of her stomach that she was in for something tough when it came to Quil soon. Shaking those feelings off she went to sleep. Still thinking the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire woke up to the sun shining through the window and into her eyes. She groaned when she heard her mom's voice.

"Claire lets go your gonna be late"! Her mom yelled down the hall. Claire slowly got up out of her bed and stumbled down the hall. The smell of apples and cinnamon oatmeal and toast hit her nose. Her favorite, she smiled and got a pep in her step as she walked into the small kitchen and plopped down at the breakfast bar, and her mom gave her the food.

"Mom you don't have to get up with me anymore, I'm a big girl I can get myself up and ready". Claire said before she dug into her food. Her mom smiled as she had one hand on the counter and one on her hip.

"You know I like getting up with you, I want me make sure you make it off to school ok". She said as she made herself a plate and sat with Claire. Her mom cleared her throat before she began to speak. "So have you put any thought into what we talked about last weekend"?

Claire sighed. She knew this was coming. Her mom knew all about her reservations about Quil. She told her mom everything; she was her best friend. One night in particular Claire had a breakdown. She and Quil had a fight about how he didn't like her friends and how they were bad influences on her. The usual. But this time was different, she was frustrated with his words, she got it, he told her this a thousand times. She was sick of hearing it. She broke down and told Quil it was over and that she wanted him to leave her alone. After coming home and crying to her mom about how she had enough, her mom encouraged her to stay strong and distance herself from Quil for a while. And she did; she went a whole two days without seeing him or speaking to him. But it wasn't long before Emily came calling, she came all the way to her and her mom's house in forks to talk to her and her mom. It wasn't the most peaceful house call Emily ever made.

Flashback:

"Claire honey you just need to understand that Quil just wants what's best for you and is looking out for your best interests". Emily said and looked into Claire's eyes with that look that makes you feel like she could see into your soul. Claire sighed she would argue with Emily, but in the end she knew she wouldn't win. Her mom wasn't one to leave her voice unheard. But she hadn't seen her mom this upset with Emily, well ever.

"You know Emily if Quil really had Claire's best interest at heart her would let her have a life outside the rez and the pack. He is trying to close her off and keep him all to himself. Is that really having her best interest at heart Emily? Depriving her of a normal teenage experience? Because it doesn't sound like he does to me". Claire's mom practically growled at Emily. Emily started to fire back with a response.

"Caroline I know but with the pack and she really isn't a normal teenager…" This sent my mom into a fit of rage; it took me back a little, and I had never seen her like this. "That's my point Emily! She didn't have a choice Quil made that choice for her! I have been…" She held up a shaky finger to stop herself. "Claire honey, please go to your room I will come get you when we are done". I nodded slowly and got up, looking over at Emily as I left. She had her lips pursed, and that's when I knew kicking me out of the room wouldn't help I was going to hear this whole conversation. Lucky for me.

The conversation started out quiet; I had to open my door a little to hear I could tell my mom was desperately trying to keep herself calm. "Emily you know I have been every patient and understanding about this whole situation, my only condition was that this is Claire's choice. It's only fair".

There was a moment of silence, 'maybe Emily decided mom was right'. But then she heard Emily sigh. Oh of course not Emily was never one to back down from a fight. "I understand, but Claire has made her choice they are dating know" Emily argued. "Well did you ever think that maybe she changed her mind? That she is getting older and maybe she wants to experience different things? I mean she's not 15 anymore. She's almost 17 things are changing _she's _changing". My mom finished I could tell by the tone in her voice that she done arguing. That she just wanted for Emily to see the point and move on. "I understand" Emily said and she heard her get up from the dining room table. She then heard them exchange goodbyes, and her mom closed the door.

End Flashback.

She and Quil made up later that day. Claire felt like she let her mom down by not standing her ground. But her mom never told her that.

"I can't just talk to Quil about something about that. What do you want me to say? 'Hey, Quil I think I don't I have feelings for you anymore but let's stay friends' like how awkward". Her mom gave her that knowing look like she knew that's what she wanted to tell Quil, but that she was too scared to say it. "You don't have to say it that way, but you need to say something I can see that you aren't happy with him, and it's not fair to him either". Claire knew that. She needed to make this right not just for herself, but for Quil too. He was a good guy and deserved a girl who wanted him just as much as he wanted her. "I know I know your right" Claire sighed as she put her dishes in the sink and went to go get ready she thanked her mom for breakfast and started to get ready, Quil still heavily on her mind. Once she was finished getting ready, she went to the living room where she mom was sitting on the couch watching TV. Claire bent over her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye. "Have a good day at school sweetie I love you". Her mom said as she walked out the door. Claire looked back and smiled at her mom and said "I love you too"! She blew her a kiss and walked out to her old beat up red jeep Rubicon. Pealing out of the driveway and towards school. With still way too much on her mind.

Claire pulled up to school and parked in her normal spot. Her friends were waiting for her. Her best friend Katie waved at her excitedly. Claire waved back at her before getting out of the car. Katie was one of the friends that Quil strongly disagreed about Claire having. Claire could understand; Katie was kinda a party girl. But they had been best friends since they were little, and Katie was a great friend to her, so Quil is just going to have to deal. As she came closer to Katie, she approached her and looped her arm with Claire's. They exchanged smiles and made their way to the front doors of the school.

"So Sean Greyson is having a party this weekend, think the warden will let you go?" Katie said as she had her eyebrow raised; they had just made it to Claire's locker. She rolled her eyes as she opened her locker. "He doesn't own me Katie I do what I want". Katie snorted and rolled her eyes ate Claire. "Ok, whatever you say, just let me know, so I don't have to go alone." Katie and Claire made their way to first period Claire looked over at Katie and said "Are you kidding me? This is Sean Greyson's huge end of the year party! Anyone who is anyone will be there". Katie smiled over and Claire and said "That's my girl; you and I are going to have one hell of a time".

At lunch, Claire and Katie made their way to the usual table that they sat at. They weren't the most popular kids in school; they were kinda different, alternative, but that's the way Claire liked it. They were all different but meshed really well. It was so much different from the rez where everyone thought and did the same as everyone else. It was refreshing.

Sitting at their table, there friends Jordan and Joe were having a heated discussion about who was better, stones or acdc. Claire's personal favorite was acdc. But she wasn't going to jump in, she didn't want to get her head bit off by Joe.

Katie went on and on about all her outfit choices for Sean's party. Claire was excited, but she didn't know how she was going to get it passed Quil. The pack bonfires were usually on Fridays, and that was the night of Sean's party. If she made special plans to hang out with him alone, he might be a little more lenient about her going to Katie's on Friday. There was no way she could even mention the party to him, she would have to lie and tell that she was just spending the night. The thought of lying to him with some elaborate story always made her heart race a little. It was hard to lie to Quil. She didn't like it, but she had to. His unnecessary over protectiveness made it hard for her to have a normal life.

"Hello earth to Claire"! Claire's head snapped up at the sound of Katie's voice. "Oh yeah, um sorry, what were you saying"? Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Doesn't matter anyway what's got you stuck in space"? Claire looked over at her with that all knowing look. Katie nodded her head in understanding. She lend in so Joe and Jordan couldn't hear them. "Claire don't stress out about telling Quil, if you want we can just stay honest and hang at my house". Claire sighed feeling guilty, about it all. Lying to Quil, making Katie feel bad, all of it. She really wanted to go. Why did this have to be so hard? "No no, I want to go don't worry about the situation, I'm sure it will work out". She said as she smiled at Katie. Katie smiled back and squeezed she hand. It would all work out. Wouldn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I'm sorry for forgetting about this story! I've had some personal issues for the last 6 months and I just needed to focus on those. Anyway ya'll don't care about that if you keep reading this story it would make me happy but if not that's ok too. I'm making some major changes to this story putting in Quils POV and throwing in some major plot twists;) leave me comments about what you think, and any advice to make it better! Enjoy!

Claire woke up asleep at her desk. Not unusual for her, what was unusual was being woken up by a warm hand on her back and a soft kiss to her temple. Quil came to visit in the mornings but rarely woke her up.

"Good morning beautiful" his husky voice sent shivers down Claire's back, she looked up at him and smiled, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. It were times like these that Claire doubted breaking up with him. She loved the sweet carefree side of Quil. But the over protective I'm the big bad wolf side made her want to rip her hair out.

"Why are you here so early" Claire yawned and stood up to stretch as she awaited Quils answer. Quil ran a hand over his sleep deprived face, "Well Sam caught word that Sean Greyson was gonna throw his annual end of the year party on the beach this Friday, wanted to know if you had anything to do with it"? He looked at Claire with his eye brow pointed up in an all knowing way, she decided to play dumb and hit him in the soft spot that she know would get her off the hook.

"I'm not gonna lie to you babe I know of it and I was even invited, but I know I promised you I would go to the pack bonfire this week so I said no". She flashed him a smile that she knew would make him melt. He smiled so big that her heart clenched in her chest knowing that she lied to him. He came over and wrapped his huge arms around her, "I love you Claire", but before she could reply she felt a lurch in her stomach she pulled away as fast as she could and made a mad dash for the bathroom she made it to the bathroom just in time. Quil came running after her. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion, Claire dry heaved into the bowl a couple more times. Why was thing happening? She asked herself se could hear Quil calling her name but she was too lost in thought to reply, "This can't be happening she whispered".

Flashback

Claire and Quil were left alone a lot on weekend nights when Claire's mom had to work the night shift at the hospital, and sometimes there visits were not so innocent. She and Quil had sex many times but the first time would always stick out to her. She and Quil were sitting on the couch watching TV, she wanted to ask him about sex for a while now. She thought she was ready, when she finally got the courage to ask he had a totally different answer than she though he would have. He agreed and said that if she really thought she was ready then they should give it a go. That night was one of the most intense, beautiful, and painful nights of her life.

End Flashback

Claire could hear Quil calling for her mother and she quickly snapped out of her daze. She looked up from the bowl to see the very concerned faces of Quil and her mom. She stood up and wiped off her mouth.

"Maybe you should stay home honey' her mom said as she handed Claire her toothbrush and toothpaste. "I can stay with you I don't patrol again until tomorrow morning" Quil added. Claire sighed. I didn't make a difference, the year was almost over and they weren't doing anything in school anyway. "You need to go home and rest Quil, you have probably had a long night" Claire said, she was hoping he wouldn't take the bait, and of course, he didn't. "I can rest with you here it will make your mom feel better knowing someone is here with you while she is at work". He said, "He is right Claire it would, I'm not too concerned though, the stomach bug is going around so that is probably all it is you will just have to ride it out" she mom smiled and Claire smiled back at her. She looked to Quil who was leaning against the door behind her mother, he had a knowing look on his face, this might not just be a stomach bug.

Claire managed to get a few pieces of dry toast down after she cleaned herself up a bit after her mom was satisfied that Claire had a little something in her stomach she left for work. Claire sat on the couch as Quil shut the door behind her mother, he face the door for a moment before taking a deep breath and turning to look at her. "Claire" he said calmly "Are you pregnant"? Tears filled Claire's eyes as she went to respond, but before she could she slapped her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom with Quill right behind her. Please God let this be the stomach flu.


End file.
